battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Dornburg
Princess Kagura Dornburg (カグラ・ドルンブルク) was the Lord of Cydonia during Yoko and Erika's childhoods. Appearance In her youth, Princess Kagura appeared almost identical to Yoko. She wore her hair in a bun, with a crown and a hairpiece that appears loosely inspired by the wings of a fèngguān. Personality Princess Kagura is an ambitious person, as she desires to obtain the Secret Treasure of Mars and become the rightful Queen of Mars. She is also very ruthless and heartless, as she attempted to murder Itall Sonann's entire family in the past, and Yoko in the presentGUNNM Mars Chronicle Chapter 021 part 2GUNNM Mars Chronicle Chapter 014 part 2. History Thirteen years prior to the events of GUNNM Mars Chronicle, she and Itall Sonann's father met at the Merli Jota Ruins to uncover the Goldstock, one of the two keys to finding the Secret Treasure of MarsGUNNM Mars Chronicle Chapter 021 part 1. At this time, Princess Kagura possessed the Dornburg Family copy of the book Vom Kriege, the other key to Secret Treasure of Mars. Immediately after obtaining the Goldstock, Princess Kagura attempted to bury the entire Sonann family alive using explosivesGUNNM Mars Chronicle Chapter 021 part 2. Itall and his father managed to survive the blast, but Itall's sister was gravely injured. Though Itall originally loved her, her actions resulted in the death of Itall's family members and his contraction of the Maske Tumor disease. This caused Itall's love for Princess Kagura to turn to deep hatred, and for him to plot a 10-year revenge. During the events of GUNNM Mars Chronicle, Princess Kagura became afflicted with severe Maske Tumor disease, leaving her bedridden and grotesquely disfiguredGUNNM Mars Chronicle Chapter 019 part 1. Her status as the Lord of Cydonia grants her the rights to Cydonia's Ethnarch, the Odeon Bach. It was initially believed that Yoko originated as one of her Maske Tumors. But, in a plot twist in chapter 30, it turns out that Princess Kagura is genetically unrelated to Yoko.GUNNM Mars Chroncile, Chapter 030, part 1 Instead, Nollin Sonann is the true "mother" of Yoko.GUNNM Mars Chronicle, Chapter 030, part 2 Relationships Itarll Sonann Princess Kagura is bitter enemies with Itall Sonann. Due to certain events, Itall believes that Princess Kagura is responsible for the deaths of his loved ones and his contraction of the Maske Tumor disease. For these reasons, his greatest desire is to bring misery and ruin to Princess Kagura and the region of Cydonia. Maruki Baumburg Despite being Princess Kagura's uncle, Maruki Baumburg despises her because he wishes to obtain Lordship over Cydonia and access to the Odeon Bach. Yoko Yoko appears physically identical to Princess Kagura, albeit much younger. Yoko has some connection to Princess Kagura, as Yoko has some claim to the Lordship of Cydonia. Princess Kagura does not appear to like Yoko, as she attempted to viciously grab Yoko by the hair. It is also suggested that Princess Kagura attempted to send assassins to kill Yoko. Policella Porwit Policella Porwit was originally Princess Kagura's jijū, later her secretaryGUNNM Mars Chronicle Chapter 013 part 1. She appears to have been one of Princess Kagura's most trusted subordinates. Trivia * Kagura was first alluded to in the Gunnm: Martian Memory video game, which first revealed Alita’s origin as a sentient tumor extracted from a Martian noblewoman.It is speculated that Princess Kagura is affiliated with Dasein. The Maske Tumor that Princess Kagura is afflicted with is a reference to the Face on Mars, a topographical oddity on the Cydonia region of Mars, which she rules over. * It is suggested that Princess Kagura's grandfather (likely, the original Lord Dornburg) was one of Alt Neun. * Kagura (かぐら) is a Japanese given name, while Dornburg is a German surname. Because it is unlikely that Princess Kagura is married, her name suggests that she is of mixed Japanese and German descent. References Category:Females Category:GUNNM: Mars Chronicle characters Category:Martian royalty Category:Dornburg family